We're all Mad here
by Artizct
Summary: As Mad as a Hatter they say. Why yes I am mad, bonkers, kooky, and everything else that is crazy. But I suppose it comes down to this simple fact: We're all mad here.    Luna/OC OC/OC OC/OC Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

We're all mad here

Chapter one: The Hatter

One would wonder why they say: Mad as a Hatter. Was it because of e the mercury? Was it because they always spoke nonsense? Or maybe it was because of the famous muggle story _Alice in Wonderland._

I don't know why they do. All I know is that i've been stuck with the nickname since I was 5. My Mother dressed me up in a long trenchcoat and a tophat. I don't know why. She always said that it made me look handsom. That I looked just like a Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Then when I turned 9 She casted a charm on me. It was horribal, it still is. The pain that happened afterwards was unbareable. I was under the conclusion that my mum loved me. I thought that she was my last friend on this world. But as she cursed me. Searing pain overtaking my mind as she let on. I didn't cry because I must have done something wrong. I must have been in the wrong. I didn't remember ever doing something bad but I must have done something, anything to deserve this torture.

After three hours of her Laughter and magical torture she stopped. I looked up at her with my Blue/Green turqouise eyes. "Why?" I choaked out. "Why are you doing this Mother?"

She just smiled a cheshire smile. "We're all mad here"

Then it all was pain.

Thats the day I lost my name.

Thats the day that Gregory Glar Turry became _The Hatter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hare

Luna Lovegood was a happy girl.

Most of the time that is. Other times she feels like maybe she should change from who she is. Loony they say. Mad they say. Ever since the start of school. When her first friend here ran away chanting, _'Loony Lovegood, Loony Lovegood' _over and over and over again. Luna didn't mind back then, nor does she mind now.

As she sat in the caragge reading Quibbler in the way she found most comfertable. She could hear a song being sung a little off tune. The sound of a same song her mother used to sing only different words.

_"Twinkle, Twinkle little bat,_

_How I Wonder where you're at,_

_Flying aboce the world so high,_

_Like a tea train in the sky..."_

She didn't notice the sound get closer and closer as she closed her eyes. Humming along with the male voices' tune. "Well hello there" A Voice said. She opened her eyes to see a boy with a tophat and a tattered up robe with holes in it. You could almost think him naked if it werent for the pants he wore underneath his uniform. He looked almost sickly pale, yet there was a healthy feel to his aura. But out of all his extra ordanary apperance were Blue/Green eyes that seemed to glow under the hat.

She smiled sweetly at him. Her dazed blue eyes looking at his own glowing mischievious ones. "Hello..." She replied in almost a shy tone. 'What's wrong with me now?' She thought to herself.

"Reading the quibbler I see" He said gesturing to the upside down book. Luna nodded, he blond hair waving with her. Pink lips still in a smile 'She's quite a charm' The boy thought. "Quite a read"

Luna seemed to shine when he said this. "You like it? Isn't it interesting?" She exclaimed. 'Nargles?' She thought.

"Isn't it just?" He replied. Smiling a cheshire smile her way. Making butterflies rise in her stomache. 'She seems to be quite a kitten' He thought as he looked her over. Licking his lips looking back to her eyes. 'Such a nice blue'

Luna didn't know what to say, she saw him loonking her over. She saw him lick his lips quickly as to taist the air. She felt the heat rise to her face as she continued looking at him. 'Nargles, must be nargles, it's definably nargals' She chanted in her head. But when he looked up at her eyes the blush finally went full on. She saw it, a soft look for a lover or close friend. A mad look. A look that made her feel insecure. Bonkers. Off the kettle. Everything she never thought she was. For a secound she was loony lovegoood as she stared back and leaned forward towards the boy she hardly knew. Kissing him on the cheek she snapped out of her daze and looked back at him. Smiling when she saw a smuge of lipstick on his cheek. "We should be leaving soon" She tried for a conversation.

He was about to say something when four others came up to a carrage. One with glasses and a scar on his forehead. Looking at the thestrals that were pulling the cart. "You're not mad you know" Said Luna. The four people looked towards us instead of the "Invisible" creatures. "I can see them too. You're just as saine as i am" The four climbed in. A boy with a plant sat beside the one with the tophat, aswell as the boy with the scar.

The other girl that came with the four, a brown haired girl looked at Luna and the pale boy. "Everyone this is Loony-" She stopped and looked around awkwardly while everyone else just stared at the brunette. "Luna Lovegood and Gregory Gl-" This time the boy with the tophat cut her off.

"Just call me _Hatter_" Hatter said, Taking off his hat and bowing to the group showing his natural blue hair that looked soft to the touch. Luna being herself reached out a stroaked it. He looked up at the blond girl "Hm?"

"Soft" was all she replied. Smiling at him with a dazed look. Hatter just smiled back in his own cheshire matter.

The others interduced themselfs. The boy with the scar answered first. "Harry Potter" Harry said nodding to the new people he had just met.

"Ron" Said the red head.

"Neville" The boy with the plant stated.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" The brunette said looking awkward still.

There was a silence as the Hatter put his hat back on and Luna opened up her book again. It wasn't till the cart started moving again that Luna piped up "Hm. Hungery" 'cute' thought the Hatter "I hope they have pudding" Luna wondered in a distant voice.

"As do I" Aggreed the Hatter. The rest of them stayed quite as Luna and the Hatter Chatted.

'It seems we're all mad here' Was his thought as they rode the cart up the Hogwarts castle.

'This will be an interesting year'


End file.
